transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixmaster (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
A genius chemist, Mixmaster serves as a weapons designer to the Decepticon elite. He has spent his entire lifespan mastering the intricacies of chemical reactions, becoming an expert in poisons, corrosive substances, and most especially explosives. He has a knack for improvisation, being able to make deadly concoctions from just the native materials a world has to offer. A member of the Constructicons, when Devastator is formed he constitutes the lumbering beast's head. Biography Early Life Mixmaster was one of The Fallen's Constructicons. Some point later, he was sent to Earth to build a harvester. He was one of the Decepticons that sided with The Fallen after he declared that the Primes betrayed them but he and the Constructicons lost the battle that took place. Killing Sunstreaker During the War, Mixmaster and the Constructicons fought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, then Payload killed Sunstreaker. Capturing Sideswipe Sometime later, The Constructicons had captured Gears, Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz for reformat them into Decepticons. as they were about to reformat Sideswipe, Sideswipe escaped, So Mixmaster and the others decided to leave him be, and reformat the others instead, but then Sideswipe arrived and freed his friends, as they chased them Long Haul sets up the Auto-Destruct device to blow their base in hopes of killing the Autobots, but failed, as the Rampage drone was unable to find remains of Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz, but he did confirmed Gears death in the Explosion, so Mixmaster had Galvatron and Zarak to find them, but the two Decepticons weso Mixmaster had Galvatron and Zarak to find them, but the two Decepticons were killed, so the Constructicons captured Knock Out as a bait for kill Sideswipe, the plan failed and they were defeated. On Earth The Constructicons parked in a construction site and killed a construction worker. The Fallen's Revenge Mixmaster bought Autobot Longarm to the Fallen after they captured him. after the autobot was rebooted. he, Rampage, another Rampage drone, Ravage, Scalpel and the other Constructicons went to revive Megatron. killing one of the Rampages for spare parts. After Megatron killed Optimus Prime, Mixmaster climbed the Brooklyn Bridge and knocked down the American flag in a display of dominance. Some time later, Mixmaster was present in Egypt during Operation: Firestorm. Mixmaster fought against the NEST forces in the Egyptian town near the great ruins of the pyramids, using his cannon emplacement mode to cause serious problems, until the ex-Decepticon Jetfire arrived to injure him and crush his torso, popping his head off. his head survived as the head retreated from battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Constructicons - Allies *Galvatron - Ally *Zarak - Ally *Scalpel - Ally *Ravage - Ally Enemies *Jetfire *Knock Out *Gears *Jazz *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''The Fallen'' - No voice actor ***''Sideswipe'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Sector 7'' (First appearance) ***''Sector 7 Classified Videos #3'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Sector 7 Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters